A Second Chance
by fangirlobsessions17
Summary: They only meant to go back to tell Team Flash that Snart was dead. What Sara didn't expect was who Team Flash had locked in their not so super-secret prison. Maybe this was her second chance to say goodbye? One-shot, rated T to be safe


**A/N: I'm bored, I don't like revising and felt that this was needed. This is something that I think needed to happen (but I'm still hoping that a certain Black Siren's going to make her way over to a certain Star City to beat up Oliver Queen for what he did to her sister...) Other stuff will be updated soon, promise! But before I go, HOLY HELL THE FINALE OF THE FLASH WAS SOMETHING ELSE I CANNOT WAIT FOR SEASON 3. I wonder what they're gonna do for Flashpoint? (If anyone doesn't know what Flashpoint is... First of all shame on you. Second of all, go Google) Anyway enjoy my procrastination and 2 hour break from revision!**

When the team arrived at Star Labs, they were met with shocked silence, followed by hugs (and glares) all around.

"So," said Cisco as he eyed the strangely subdued Heatwave out the corner of his eye as he hugged Sara. "You've been off gallivanting through time Doctor Who style, then?" Sara laughed as Rip rolled his eyes. Only he, Sara and Mick were present as everyone else had gone off to sort out their lives before they went back to… Sorting messes out (read, saving the world), and only Barry, Cisco and Caitlin were present of Team Flash.

"Well, yeah. I bet our life has been more hectic than yours since the whole Vandal Savage fiasco," smirked Sara. The members of Team Flash looked at each other, and Sara raised an eyebrow. "OK, what have I missed?" Barry awkwardly shuffled his feet.

"Well… Other Earths, time travelling to see the maniac who killed his mum, dealing with another maniac who wanted to kill Barry and take his speed, we ended up killing him, but he killed Barry's dad, and then there was the whole schtick with Laurel," ranted Cisco before Caitlin cut him off with a sharp "Cisco!" Caitlin looked at Laurel sympathetically.

"Sorry. I really hope at this point you heard about what… Happened to her?" Sara sniffed and looked down.

"Yeah, we, uh, payed a visit to my dad before we defeated Savage. And, he told me. But I think I'm starting to get over it. Slowly. I just…" She sighed deeply, brushing a hand across her face to rid them of tears. "I just wish I could see her one last time." There was a moments awkward silence.

"So," Barry eventually asked. "As nice as this is, I still don't see why you're all here. Where's Snart? And Kendra and Carter and the rest of them?"

"Kendra and Carter are doing their own thing, Mr Jackson and the Professor are getting their affairs in order," said Rip. "And Mr Snart…" He tailed off, looking toward Mick who reached into the bag at his side… And pulled out the cold gun that Snart had used. Team Flash looked on in horror as he walked towards the main console and placed it down gently.

"Len's dead. Died saving us all." Then Mick left without another glance, Rip following him with a quick glance at the Team and Sara.

"I'll… Leave you to it. I'll make sure he's alright, and we'll be leaving when you get back, Miss Lance." Sara nodded and Rip disappeared around the corner in Mick's footsteps. Once his heavy footfalls had faded, Cisco picked up the cold gun and turned it over in his palms, examining it.

"How did it happen?," asked Caitlin.

"We were at the Vanishing Point, kind of like the Time Masters home base where they kept an eye on everything that was happening in time. And, where it turned out, they were manipulating us from. They were also helping Savage conquer the world so that he could save it when an alien race called the Thanagarians invaded."

"Aliens? Cool," commented Cisco. A quick glare from Caitlin and a disbelieving 'really?' look from Barr had him backtracking. "I mean, not cool."

"Anyway," Sara continued. "Rip had seen that Ray would die while trying to destroy the Occulence, the thing that allowed them to see and manipulate time. And… Snart was the one who died instead. The rest of us were fighting off the Time Master and Snart stayed to hold the button. He destroyed the Occulence and the Time Masters as well. But at the cost of his life." They were all quiet for a moment.

"Sara?" She glanced at Barry.

"Yeah, Barry?"

"… What would you do if I said that you could have one more conversation with Laurel?"

"Oh, no man. You can't be serious! She was one of Zoom's lackeys! And she's slightly crazy in the head."

"Dude, I'm giving her the chance that I know I would give anything for. If I could have one more conversation with my dad? I would take it."

"Even if he were a crazy metahuman from another Earth?," asked Caitlin.

"Even then."

"Guys," interrupted Sara, holding out her hand to stop there arguing. "What are you talking about?" Cisco stared at Barry and Caitlin, then threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine! Go ahead with your crazy idea! But if it all goes wrong don't come crying to me. Let the records show that I was completely against this idea."

"Dude, we don't have records."

"We should. It would make proving my points a hell of a lot easier."

"Cisco any points you make are normally at least something to do with some kind of fandom that only you and Barry understand."

"And yet they are still valid points. Look just take her down there already. I'll be waiting up here with the Boot."

Barry and Caitlin took her down to the Pipeline.

"What is this place?," she asked.

"This is our super-secret high tech prison where we keep metahumans locked up," replied Barry absent mindedly as he started tapping on a console. Sara tuned to Caitlin, eyebrow raised. Caitlin shrugged.

"You get used to it."

"I'm sure. And how many times have your lives been in danger because your super-secret prison was broken out of?" Caitlin opened her mouth then closed it again. "See this is why Oliver has an island for his bad guys to get sentenced to life on," commented Sara dryly.

"Yeah, well not all of us can be marooned on an island in the North China sea that causes a lot of problems for everyone. Some of us have to make do with what we've got," commented Cisco over the intercom. Sara glanced at Caitlin who shrugged.

"He's still bitter that we've had so many compromises inn our security system."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Now go back to playing World of War Craft." Barry stepped away from the console, clapping his hands together as he did so.

"Ok, we'll leave you to it. We'll be watching from the Cortex, so if anything goes wrong I'll be there in a, uh, flash." Barry pressed a button and the door slowly rose. Barry and Caitlin gave a wave and left, and Sara was left alone in the muted light.

The door finally opened. And Sara's mouth dropped open in surprise, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Black Siren glared at the shadow that she could see outside her door.

"So what, are you gonna stand there all day and stare at me? Or are you going to open up this door so I can kill you all?"

"Laurel…" Black Siren froze as Sara's voice echoed form outside her cell. Sara stepped into the light. "What happened to you?" Laurel froze, her mouth agape as she stared at Sara in disbelief, all grown up and dressed in a bad ass white leather outfit, a set of knives set on her hips.

"No… No," said Laure quietly, backing away from the door of her cell. "You died. You DIED. You died, you died, you died…"

"Laurel, I'm not dead," Sara said soothingly, reaching out to touch the glass, looking into her sister's eyes. "And you're not dead either." That threw Laurel's doppelganger off for a second.

"What do you mean, I'm not dead either? Dead bored, yes. Wishing that the Flash and his lackeys were dead, yes. But dead dead?" She laughed harshly. "Give me a couple more weeks and I'll probably die of boredom." Sara glared at her.

"This Earth's Laurel died a couple of weeks ago. She died battling Damien Darkh alongside the Green Arrow."

"Robert Queen?"

"No," said Sara confused. "Oliver Queen." Black Siren's face dissolved into rage.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him! He already took you from me, and now he's killing off more of our family?! When I get out of here I'm going to kill him slowly and-"

"Hang on a second, what the hell did Ollie do wrong?!"

"Oh, Ollie is it? Nice to know you've gotten to the nickname stage already! Were you still going out with him behind my back? WERE YOU!"

"No! I mean, we went out for a little while when I got back, but now he's married to Felicity and-"

"You went out with him?! After you got back from where, a luxury cruise in the Mediterranean, all paid for by him?"

"No, after I got back from Nanda Parbat." That stopped Black Siren. Sara sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She walked backwards away from the now shell shocked Black Siren. "I'm, I'm sorry, Laurel. This was a bad idea." She turned and was about to leave the room when Laurel's voice called her back.

"Wait!" Sara stopped, half glancing over her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her sister (not HER sister, but still her sister) staring wide eyed at her. "You're… An assassin?" Sara looked away again.

"Not anymore." There was a moments silence.

"I'm sorry. About what I said. It's just, it's been so long since I've last see you and the last time I saw you was 2 days before Oliver went on that stupid ship and died. I just… All that stuff was just waiting to come out, it's been building for years. And now here you are. My little sister all grown up." Sara could hear the tears in her voice. "I've missed you, Sara."

Sara turned back to Laurel, walked back towards her cell and stared at her sister for a minute in silence. She remembered how Laurel had shouted at her once she came back from saving everyone's arses from assassins sent by Nyssa, and how they'd had to talk it all out before her Laurel got anywhere close to forgiving her. She sat in front of the cell, smiling tentatively at Laurel.

"I would pat next to me, but it doesn't quite work when you're separated by a pretty much impenetrable glass barrier of a high tech Cisco made and approved cell," joked Sara as she invited her sister's doppelganger to sit with her. Laurel sat in front of her sister. "So," said Sara, staring into the darker eyes of her sister. "Tell me everything."

Laurel came to sit in front of Sara.

"Look," she said. "I know I'm not you're sister, but I figure that right now, since we've both already lost each other once, we're the best each of us have got. Right?" Sara nodded.

"So, how did you get your powers? I notice you don't have a canary cry like my Laurel did." Laurel smirked, the darkness in her eyes fading a bit.

"It's a funny story. I was in Central City following up on a lead as to where I might find a guy related to a case I was working on for a Dick Grayson..."

 **A/N: Yes I referenced Nightwing. Pretend Batman's around on Earth 2. Especially considering Earth 2 Barry did have Bruce on speed dial. Don't believe me? Look at the phone when Barry dials his mum. He also has Hal :D Til next time ma friends**

 **17**


End file.
